Chaos Reigns Supreme
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: Various anime worlds have merged into one, With some people remembering their old lives, and others seeming to have their minds rewritten. To make it worse, Kurama finds himself stuck inside a ignorant young Naruto.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Bleach, One piece, nor any of the other anime and manga that appear in this fanfic.

Chapter One- The Begining of the Chaos.

"Your wish is granted" exclaimed a huge flying snakelike Dragon before disapearing, leaving 7 round ball shaped rocks that were scattered in different directions. The cloaked figure who the dragon spoke to grinned a evil smile as he felt his wish take hold on the world, The universe, No, The multiverse. He released a evil cackle as demonic energy started to twist the worlds into one. "THe first step to my plan is complete. Bwahahahahaha"

Kurama, also known as the nine tailed fox or kyuubi, looked around. First he felt a strange energy wave wash over him, and now he was back in his cage, inside Naruto. '_**How did that happen?' **_wondered Kurama. "_**Hey Naruto**_" Kurama called, but there was no responce. Wondering what was going on Kurama decided to check up on why he didn't respond. '_**What the... A brat? Damn, And i was just starting to get used to the kid too, yet now somehow he regressed back into childhood**_.' muttered Kurama as he saw Naruto's snoring 12 year old body sleeping in a strange bed. '_**What is even stranger is that I don't sence any chakra in him. Even people who arn't ninja have chakra, unless... that wave of energy I felt must have altered reality somehow, not a genjutsu, but some time\space jutsu, or perhaps not ninjutsu at all but something different and unknown, either way, This is going to be a long day**_."

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. He wasn't sure what happened exactly, But he knew that whatever it was messed up reality. 'I don't have any chakra. How can this be? I still have my physical abilities, but no chakra. No rinnegan, no saringan, no jutsu.' "When I find out who did this to me I will kill them" grumbled sasuke as he looked around the large fancy bedroom he was in. "Sasuke-sama is something wrong?" came a voice from outside. Entering the room was a old man in a butler's uniform. 'Guess I have no choice but to wing it for now' thought sasuke as he considered wht his next move shall be.

Picollo Looked around the empty wasteland he was training in. "Seems someone made a wish with the Dragonballs. Something isn't right" Picollo tried to fly but couldn't. "Impossible. seems even the laws of ki have changed. I havn't grown weaker, It's just that the ki dousn't work the same way anymore." trying to fire off energy blasts was a failure, making clones didn't work either. seems all picolo could do is use his ki to strengthen his body increasing his physical abilities. "Guess I will have to run th old fashioned way" muttered Picolo as he took off running at a high speed towards the nearest city. "Who could have made this wish, and more importantly, what did he wish for?"

Smoker woke up in surprise. he found himself in a strange bedroom that isn't familiar to him, "Something's happened" he muttered as he looked around this strange room, Looked like a normal master bedroom one would expect in a normal family house. "What's wrong darling?" asked a voice by his side. Smoker looked down to see Tashigi lying next to him on the bed. 'Tashigi? no wait, That isn't her, yet it is. no it definitly isn't her. She looks almost the same as Tashigi but I have been around Tashigi long enough to tell this person is someone completly different' as these thoughts went through Smokers head the Tashigi lookalike pouted. "Don't look so serious, I still have a few hours before I must get up to take the kids to school so let's have a bit of fun before we go back to sleep" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what this 'fun' she mentioned was, So smoker decided to worry about who she was and the 'kids' in the morning. 'Since this woman is clearly not Tashigi there should be no harm in a little fun. Expecially after that punk hazard incident.' And so Smoker took the woman up on her offer.

All over the world reality changed. only a handfull actually realized something happened and remembered their old worlds, others had no idea anything changed at all. Many people had their minds rewritten, those that retained their memories realized something was off, some tried to find out what, others decided to adjust to reality as it was, and yet more still assumed their old lives were the dream. strangely though, one ship sailing the ocean was fortunate enough that no one on it forgot the past, however this was a double edged sword as it also meant that none of them realized that anything changed in the first place. That solitary ship just happened to be heading towards a island that no longer existed. Who could say what would happen when they find out reality has changed, no one can say yet. And so Morning began.

"pero pero pero. Pero pero pero" went The den den mushi next to Naruto's bed. Grumbling Naruto got up and picked the reciever up and said "Hello?" "Hey Naruto, You ready for our first day of High school?" Naruto instantly recognised that voice. "Bossun, that you? Ha you bet I'm ready. I'm going to Beat everyone and Take over the school. Dattebayo." "yeah right, I heard the demon Oga is nearly invincible, and even if you did defeat him, You would still have my Sket Dan to fight." Naruto laughed at that. "You don't seriously think your sket dan would stand a chance against me do you? sure you could beat me no but wait and see. I will become the strongest ever. Believe it" WIth that the conversation ended and Naruto decided to go down for Breakfast.

"Morning Naruto" Erza said as she saw her son enter the Kitchen, The rest of the family was already sitting down at the kitchen table eating the pancakes Erza had cooked. "Morning Onii-chan" Goten said as his older brother sat next to him and Grabbed some of the delicious pancakes. "Morning Goten, Morning Soul-nii, Morning mon, Dad." mumbled Naruto as he stuffed his mouth full of pancakes. His brother Soul eater just nodded while Namekaze Minato, his father gave him a big grin, but didn't reply, as he was also eating. Erza ruffled Naruto's hair as she looked down at him. "Have fun today Naruto. Ishiyama may be the only school to accept you since your pranks have given you a rather bad reputation, but don't feel bad about it. Ishiyama is the perfect place for you to train and get stronger so that one day you can be as strong as your father and me. "Yes mother" mumbled Naruto rolling his eyes. He already knew that his mother prefered brawn over brain and The delinquent school was the best place to go. Not that he had a choice anyway, Naruto wasn't known as the prank king for nothing.

"I'm off now see you" muttered Soul as he got up to rush off. "Good luck son" Erza called back as Soul left to go to his school, Shibusen, also known as the school of Death since the principal is said to be none other than Shinigami-sama himself. Shibusen is considered to be one of the three best schools in the city afterall. "Hey sport, What do you say to teleporting to school today?" Minato asked Goten, Knowing Goten loved his father's teleportation powers. Minato wasn't a nen master for nothing. Goten just shook his head. Minato laughed. "You hate school that much ha. Very well then, but you may think taking longer to get to school gives you more freedom, But it actually does the opposite. It gives you more time to dread it. Want to change your mind?" Minato laughed at how quickly Goten started to nod. putting his hand on goten's head, both of them disapeared. "I'd better go to school do" muttered Naruto as he picked up his bag where he had left it the previous night(Although you can't really say whether he did or not as the previous night never really existed in the first place).

"_**Hey Brat, you hear me? Hey brat!"**_ Naruto stopped walking suddenly, But shook his head thinking it was just his imagination. meanwhile Kurama growled when he realized he couldn't communicate with Naruto since he wasn't fully aware of him yet. "_**Damn brat. Just how messed up is this world? I didn't sence any chakra from Minato either, his powers weren't ninjutsu. And i don't recognise the woman but i get the feeling sheis even more dangerous and powerful than Minato. just what is going on here"**_

Waking up Ryuko got out of bed and walked to her closet before getting dressed. After wearing a skull hoodie and red skirt she walked out of her room to the dining room where she saw her family sitting down for breakfast. Grabbing the cereal box she started to pour herself a bowl and turned to her father. "Hey pops I know you ate the smoke smoke fruit and that your name's Smoker and all that but do you have to smoke 2 cigars while we're eating breakfast?" her father put down his newspaper, Looked at his 'daughter', shrugged and put the cigars out. 'I like her attitude. Maybe this parenting thing won't be so bad afterall' thought Smoker as he saw his wife who he learnt was called Kuina talking to his 'son' who was called Gon.

"You okay dad? you havn't said a word all morning" Gon mentioned. Smoker shrugged his shoulders, "Even I have days when I'm not feeling well." this responce seemed to satisfy gon as he turned to his sister. "Ryuko-nii, I'm going to start school at Ishiyama too. Isn't that wonderful? We can be see each other at school as well as at home." 'So her names Ryuko' thought Smoker as he listened in on the conversation. "Why the hell would I be happy about that you little brat, Stay away from me at school okay, you'll ruin my rep." Deciding he should act more like a father Smoker decided to intervene, "Now Ryuko, that's no way to talk to your brother. he just wants to spend time with you and... Why you all starring at me?" the other 3 were indeed starring at Smoker, "You usually call Ryuko Ryu-chan. What caused the change?" asked Gon. "Slip of the tongue. Sorry I have been distracted lately." Kuina and Ryuko accpeted this and went back to eating but Smoker couldn't help but feel Gon was suspicious of him. 'That kid's no ordinary child'

There was a knocking on the front door so Kuina went to check who it was, In the meantime Smoker decided to have a smoke. Since they finished eating and the kids were gone he saw nothing wrong with it. "This is going to be one long day. Where the hell am I suposed to go now? Am I even in the marines still?" Smoker sighed as he realized he was in unfamiliar teritory, And he couldn't even ask anyone what happened because they would probally think he was crazy. "Why me?" he asked out loud, "Why you what Smoker-san?" asked a unfamiliar man in what appeared to be a black uniform with a katana on his hip. He was currently smoking a cigarrete. "Hijikata-san came to fetch you dead" kuina explained as Smoker stood up and followed them to the door. "Have fun dear" kuina said as she kissed Smoker goodbye. Smoker returned the greeting and walked out with Hijikata.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" asked Hijikata after they walked a short distance away from Smoker's house. Smoker had made sure to take note of it's location so he could return later as was following Hijikata. Not really surprised at Hijikata's question Smoker nodded. "So you too ha." Hijikata nodded and began to explain. "My name is Hijikata Toshiro, the demon vice captain of the shinsengumi. A police force. the previous leader was a Gorrila called Kondo-san. When I woke up this morning everything had changed. I initially thought the sadist was messing with my head but The rest of the squad seemed to back up his story so I took his word for it. Seems your our new leader Smoker-san. I will tolerate you for now but do anything to endanger the squad and I will Kill you." Smoker noticed Hijikata touching his blade with his hand. 'Doubt he has haki so he can't hurt me, yet it wasn't a idle threat. He seems to be a good swordsman and honourable.' Smoker laughed. "I was a Marine Vice-Admiral before everything got messed up. So relax. I know what it is like to want to protect your subordinates. My job is to fight crime so I have no reason to fight you, nor to endanger the squad. And whats more is I'm a human so You'll save on bananas."

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi Headquarters Namikaze Minato suddenly appeared out of thin air scarring some of the newer recruits. "Yo Minato, Your teleportation skills never get old" commented a white haired one eyed man as he walked forward to greet Minato. He was Hatake Kakashi, a former subordinate of Minato's who recently became captain of 6th Division. Namekaze Minato laughed. He was captain of 4th division. "Sorry but I wanted to drop my younget son off at school first before I arrived. Has Smoker-San arived yet?" Kakashi shook his head. "Hijikata-san went to pick him up. Seems Hijikata hit his head somehow last night. He was confused this morning and was arguring with the Sadist of 1st Division. I wasn't there but it sounded like Smoker replaced a Gorilla and the world went haywire or something." Minato sighed. "Poor Hijikata-san. If I had to guess it was probally another if the Sadist's assassination attempts gone wrong again. Still Hijikata and Smoker are the two highest ranked people in the shinsengumi so I hope they get back soon. I heard a rumour that the Vongola are in town."

Soul Eater arrived at Shibusen and just finished climbing the stairs when he saw his partner Waiting by the door reading a book. "Late" she said, barely looking up from her book. "Sorry Tabitha, My mom made her delicious Pancakes again and I couldn't help myself. You remember how delicious they are right?" Tabitha nodded and closed her book putting it in her bag. Tabitha was a quiet girl with Blue hair and glasses and was Soul Eater's Partner. unlike soul who changed his name to soul eater when joining Shibusen, Tabitha decided to retain her name, yet she alwasy kept her surname a secret causing some to wonder who exactly she was. Both walked towards class where they would learn how to be Soul Reapers.

"Hey Ryuko!" called Saotome Ranma as he passed her in the street on the way to school. "How about sparring with me later after school? You never know when Ryoga will show up again so I want to get in some practice before he challenges me again." Ryuko, a black haired girl with a single red highlight in front of her face nodded. "Sure. It beats sparring with my dad. He keeps turning into smoke so it's impossible to hit him." Ranma laughed. "Tell me about it. Ever since Ryoga ate the Steel steel fruit it's become almost impossible to hurt him. And No way in hell am I going to beg Oga to teach me haki. forget it." "It's your own damn pride that always holds you back. Your too embarressed to fight seriously unless you have to." "I don't want to hear that from you Ryuko, Your in the same boat" replied Ranma pointing at a red bracelet Ryuko had on her left wrist, the exact same type fo bracelet Ranma has on his wrist. "Anyway let's get to school. I hear your brother's one of the new kids. Want me to tell everyone he's off limits?" Ryuko shook her head "Hell no. He deserves whatever the others do to him, Besides if you did that he would never forgive you. He has to do everything himself, his own way. He is the most stubborn person I have ever met, Besides you obviously."

"Where the hell am I now!" screamed out Hibiki Ryoga as he wandered through a unknown street. "I swear i get more and more lost every day." Something strange is definitly going on. To make it stranger Ryoga somehow found a new technique this morning that turns his arm or any body part into a blade, and his skin seems even harder than normal. "Just wait till I find Furinkan high school. I will defeat you with my Fanged blade arm... Okay I am still working on the name, only discovered this technique today afterall." Suddenly a old lady splashed Ryoga with water. "How does she get me every time?" Ryoga asked himself as he looked down at his wet clothes. "Damn this sucks. Now I have to find hot water to change back... I'm not a pig. I'm Cured? but how? Who cares I'm cured!" People nearby stopped to stare at the young man dancing in the middle of the street chanting "I'm cured". but got bored with it quickly. Afterall, This world is filled with unique things to see so One man dancing in the middle of the street hardly quallifies as interesting in such a chaotic world.

The class had about 15 people in it. These were the new first years. Although Ishiyama was known for being the delinquent capital, The students still had to do rolecall on the morning of the first day. Naruto looked around to see who else was there. Some strange kid wearing green with Black spiky hair seemed strangly excited by all this, four girls were huddling together in a talking. Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying but could see the girl wearing the pink dresss and the girl wearing the yellow shirt and pants were doingmost of the talking. the blue girl was crying and the green girl seemed to be quiet. 'Maybe she's shy'. There was even a man, at least Naruto assumed it was a man because it couldn't possibly be a child, inside a large suit of armour. Then there was the Sket dan whom Naruto was friends with. There was the Leader Bossun, a strange black haired boy wearing a horned helmet, the clever boy who had a nickname Naruto kept forgetting. 'Something starting with a 'S' I think.' He didn't speak so he usually used a artificial voice generated from his laptop. then there was the girl with the hockeystick, Himeko, She was the strongest out of the four. The fourth member of Sket dan looked like a girl but was actually a guy. Naruto was good friends with him. He was called Haku and ate one of the devil fruits. The Mirror Mirror fruit. The only other person In the room naruto recognised was Wendy Marvel. an old friend. He remembered that she could use her nen to create wind and heal people. She wasn't a powerful fighter but always helped heal Naruto when he got injured.

The green clothed black spiky head boy came towards Naruto and the sket dan. "Hello I'm Gon. What's your names?" he asked. "Glad you asked let me introduce you" Bossun immediatly said as he began introducing everyone. "I am the great leader of Sket Dan, Call me Bossun, this is my maid and our gorrilla fighter Himeko" Himeko then hit him on the head "Whoes whose maid? And I am not a gorilla" Ignoring her while holing his sore head, Bossun continued "Here is our resident genius Switch, Don't expect him to talk though. Then finally is our information gatherer and spy. Haku. Just don't enter him in a swimming contest. And then other here, Not a member but still usefull if you want to pull a prank on your enemies, Namikaze Naruto. Be carefull of him as he is a idiot." at that Naruto Lost it. "Who you calling a idiot bossun? your the idiot not me" Himeko grabbed both Naruto and Bossun and kept them away from eachother to stop them fighting. "Sorry about that. they really are good friends, If I remember correctly it was their shared love of goggles that brought them together." At this both Naruto and Bossun touched the goggles on their heads, remembering that day all those years ago "_**Hey Brat, if you dare go into a Flashback I will kill you"**_ Snapping Naruto out of it he looked around, "Okay who said that?" he asked? no one replied and starred at him as if he was crazy. "Said what?" Gon Inocently asked. "Nevermind." Naruto mubled thinking he was crazy. "_**Brat, we need to talk later. This world is messed up"**_ Naruto decided to ignore the voice in his head.

Trunks run through the streets. 'What's going on here? I can't fly, I can't transform, Mom and Dad are gone, and some wierdos were trying to convince me into thinking I'm their son. what happened? I need to find Goten. Hopefully then I won't be Alone.' Trunks could at least still sense Goten but something was wrong. Goten's aura seemed different. 'Maybe he's changed as well. No, I can't think like that. I must find Goten then together we can find Everyone else.' suddenly Someone appeared behind Trunks. Trunks turned around and was about to scream when he realized who it was. "Picolo?" the green skinned namekian nodded as Trunks calmed down. "Trunks, Someone made a bad wish with the Dragonballs, I don't know who or what they wished for, But everything is different. I can't sense your father nor Goku anywhere on the planet. However there are many many powerful fighters here. Many far stronger than us. We need to find whoever we can and get together in case we need to fight." Trunks was relieved. "So it's the dragonballs that did this. That's a relief. I thought I was going crazy. But don't worry. Goten and I can fix all as we are unstoppable. Hahahahaha." Picolo facepalmed. 'Maybe finding Trunks first wasn't the best idea.

Smoker looked over the Shinsengumi files in his office. "I was wondering how you knew where I lived if you also were knew to this world." Hijikata lauged. "All the information you need should be in those files. I also suggest you read your own file. There seem to be quite a large amount of things in this world That wasn't in mine. Devil Fruits, Nen, Dying will flames, Toys, ki, Zampaktou, demons, You name it. Well I say they arn't in my world but we do have similar things. For example I heard Gintoki had a devil fruit's juices land on him which turned his crotch into a hammer. And demons and ghosts do exist in our world, but not like here. And that Geass power is going to be quite tough to deal with. I don't mind the Mahou Shoujo though." Smoker looked up from the file he was reading. "You didn't have toys in your world? Your childhood must have been terrible." "Not those toys, a different type, nevermind just forget it. I'm going to call the odd jobs to see if they can solve this. Afterwards I'm going to search for Kondo-san." "Try the zoo. That'susually where you find Gorillas." "Kondo-san isn't that kind of Gorilla! He just looks and acts like one." Hijikata left the room not noticing The captain of first squad nearby eavesdropping. He let out a Sadistic grin before the Sadist walked away. No one saw that his Right eye Had a strange red symbol in it.

BAck in the classroom Naruto, Gon And Sket dan couldn't help overhearding a argument between two of the boys. "Tenth, Do you really not remember anything? About the Vongola, The future, Or even that baseball nut?" The one boy almost begged, But the other boy just looked more and more confused "I don't know what your talking about Gokudera-san. Sorry. All you ever do to me is bully me. We have never travelled to the future before. I am not Tenth and I Don't know anyone who loves Baseball. Sorry." The boy who Naruto vaguely remembered as Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna. "That is a pity" said a small child, Or baby even, Who jumped onto the desk. It was strange because the Baby wore a suit and had a black hat on with a Lizard sitting on the hat. "We will have to find away to make you remember then Tsuna. Hello Everyone. I am your new Sensei,." said the baby. Gokudera looked happy and shouted "Reborn-san" Tsuna just looked confused and was about to object when Himeko beat him to the punch. "What is a baby doing as a Teacher? Shouldn't we try to find his parents?" Reborn jumped off the table and kicked Himeko in the face causing her to crash backwards into the wall. "You can call me Reborn-Sensei. Ciaossu.

"_**Hey Brat, Becareful of that little kid. He's strong"**_ Naruto looked around but still couldn't find anyone talking to him. 'I must be going crazy' He thought. Then the classroom opened and a whitehaired boy walked through. "Sorry I'm late" he muttered before going and standing next to Gon. "Killua" Gon exclaimed and Killua returned the greeting. Reborn studied Killua for a moment. 'That kid, He is definitly a assassin. And his manner and attitude. Barely noticiable, but he clearly remembers the true reality. No doubt about it, That kid is a assassin.' Killua was starring at Reborn as well. "Hey Gon, Whoes the baby? He seems strong." "That's our teacher. Reborn-Sensei.". Killua considered this. 'Reborn is definitly a assassin, But more important, Gon is one of them. those zombies who have fallin into this strange world's trap. He Has different memories to me. He isn't the Gon I remember, yet I can't help but feel that he still is the Gon I know, Just different. Either way, I must be carefull what I say to Gon, And must be extremly carefull around that baby.' Bossun suddenly spoke up "Um, Sensei, Himeko hasn't woken up yet, Permission to be excused to take her to the nurse?"

Ryoga crushed through a wall and found himself in a strange hall. it was filled with students standing to attention while 5 students above were giving a speech. "Hahaha, sorry about that, Got lost, You wouldn't happen to know the way to Furinkan high would you?" The largest of the 5 students, if he is still a student, Seemed to grow larger as his face was suddenly in front of Ryoga's, yet his feet were still on the stage. "THIS IS HONOJI ACADEMY! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR SACRED START OF NEW YEAR ASSEMBLY!" Another of the students had a laptop out and was typing on it furiously. "Seems he is Hibiki Ryoga. He isn't a student of any school as he always get's lost. He can never get anywhere he wants to because he suposedly has some family curse that prevents anyone in their family of finding their way. Nonsence if you ask me. Curses are unscientific and not proven. He apparently has a record for evenly fighting Saotome Ranma, One of the four Grand Kings of Ishiyama." At this the third student seemed interested. "Oh, Able to fight one of the four grand kings? Well I doubt he can match up to us, the Elite four." The fourth student, a young girl laughed along with them. The fith student who was furthest behind and sitting on a throne like chair was shrouded in shadows. Ryoga could barely see him\her, and couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Then The fith Student spoke. "This Ishiyama sounds interesting. Let's destroy it." He or she then began laughing hysterically and Ryoga was quite certain he could see a faint red glow from his eyes. clearly a dangerous opponent.

Ryoga was confused. 'What's going on here? Ranma being one of the four grand kings of Ishiyama? What is Ishiyama and how come Ranma never mentioned this to me before? He changed schools and didn't even tell me? I bet he didn't tell Akane either. Poor Akane. How dare he do this to you.' Suddenly Ryoga was surrounded by an aura of green energy swirling around him like a tropical cyclone. "Damn you Saotome Ranma! I will destroy you!" At this the student shrouded in Shadows raised his\her eyebrow, "Very well, You can join our assault on Ishiyama. Let's go." at that the students began climbing into armoured vehcles and the elite four Stood alongside the shrouded figure who even after standing and walking away from the throne chair was still shrouded in shadows. The Giant turned to Ryoga "If the studen council President says your in, Then your in. Welcome to Honoji Academy."

Erza had arived at Fairy Tail, Her Guild. Fairy Tail was a guild of Bounty Hunters, They were currently ranked no 1 in the country. "Yo Erza, Fight me!" Shouted Natsu when he saw Erza come in. Erza sighed and shook her head. "Not again Natsu. I already fought you yesterday, I'm not going to ight you everyday." A man wearing only a pair of boxers walked over to where Erza and Natsu were talking. "Hey Natsu, give it up already. There is no way you can beat Erza." "I dare you to say that again Ice breath" growled Natsu as he took out a Blue book from behind him which then began to glow as a Blue cat who was nearby walked over. "Hey Happy, Let's Fight!" "AYE!" Gray suddenly turned white as most of his body transformed into ice and the air got noticably colder, "Your on Flame Moron, OUCH!" They both fell to the floor as Erza hit them on the head. "Don't fight in the guild building you idiots." Gray and Natsu stood up shakily with their arms over each other's shoulders, "Aye Erza." Erza walked off towards the request board while the blue cat watched Gray and Natsu pretending to be friends with amusement.

Sakata Gintoki was sitting behind his desk with his shoes on the table talking on the Den den Mushi. "Messed up reality?... Very well, Oh him, Don't worry about the gorrilla we already found him... Smoker? From One piece? Kakashi as well? Sounds like you Shinsengumi are finally a real police force now." Gintoki moved the Den den Mushi away from his ear so his eardrums wouldn't burst from the loud shouting at the other end. "very well we will come and look into it but don't expect a discount. This will cost you almost everything you own." Gintoki then ended the call and turned to his two subordinates. "Let's go you two. We have a job to do. The Mayo Idiot hired us to help find out what is going on at the shinsengumi, And Kagura, Don't forget the autograph book."

Naruto was walking along th passageway with Gon and Killua talking about their new sensei. The sket dan had stayed behind in the classroom as Wendy Marvel helped heal and bandage Himeko's face, Which had a rather large bruise from where Reborn hit her. "I think Gokudera recognised Reborn-Sensei from somewhere, we should ask him where from" Gon commented as Killua stayed silent and Naruto was about to reply when he bumbed into someone. "Hey Brat, Watch where your going." Said a Short blond kid wearing a red cape. "Who you calling a brat, Midget? your shorter than I am." as soon as Naruto finished speaking he realized he made a mistake. A dark aura surrounded the blond kid before Suddenly instead of a dar aura he was surrounded by a flaming aura and was up in Naruto's face screaming at him while trying to strangle him. "Who you calling a midget, A little person, Someone who has to use a step ladder to climb up stairs?" "But I didn't say all that" naruto defended but the kid was having none of it. Stepping back from Naruto he stripped off his cloak revealing his right arm and Left leg were made of metal. "My name is Edward Elric. They call me the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward Elric clapped both hands together then slammed them onto the floor in a shower of sparks. Activating Ren, Naruto jumped backwards just before a giant concrete fist smashed upwards where he was previously standing. "_**The short guy is pretty good, He used Earth style without using chakra. Hey brat, Switch with me." **_Naruto growled as he tried to avoid the fists that appeared out of the walls this time, Dodging and ducking. 'Damn the voice in my head wasn't kidding about Elric being strong. His clearly a formiddable Alchemist and Dad only taught me the basics of Nen, I can't beat him yet. Hey creepy voice, If you have a plan I'm all Ears' Suddenly Naruto's Aura turned red and his eyes transformed into red slitted animalistic eyes, his teath grew into fangs and his nails became claws. He then spoke in a strange unfamilair voice. _**"Finally. I was getting tired of you pretending I didn't exist." **_'Naruto' then opened and closed his right hand while inspecting his body. His red aura seemed to take on the appearance of a fox as his aura gave him what appeared to be a tail behind him. He then stopped one of Elric's Earth fists with his left hand, Palm outwards. the fist crumbled while 'Naruto' Didn't move a single centimetre. _**"Seems I can only use one tail at the moment, But one tail should be more than enough to take care of you."**_ Smiling 'Naruto' run towards Elric on all fours.

Goten had went outside to play after eating his lunch when all of a sudden a strange green skinned alien grabbed him and took off running along rooftops. It was too fast for anyone else to see so no one noticed Goten has disapeared. Goten tried to scream but the green alien put his hand over Goten's mouth so he couldn't. it wasn't long before the Alien landed on a certain rooftop and put goten down next to Trunks. "Trunks-kun, Why weren't you at school today, and who is this scary alien who kidnapped me?" Goten asked but Trunks just facepalmed. "He's Picolo. I can't believe you forgot everything as well. anyway there's two of us here no Picolo. What are we going to do next? fight the bad guy?" "We can't fight the bad guy if we don't know who it is Trunks, besides, since Goten had his memories rewritten along with everyone else we are going to have to reteach him Fusion. We need a powerful Fighter for when we do find the bad guy and I can't sense Vegetta, Goku or Gohan, Which means we need Gotenks. I just hope Fusion still works." "Yay Fusion!" sang Trunks while Goten looked confused. "What's Fusion?"

"What kind of ability is that?" asked a surprised Alchemist as he starred at the abomination that was Naruto under the Kyuubi's Chakra cloak. Gon and Killua also watched shocked as they stood with the other spectaters. "Gon, I don't think that's Nen" Killua commented as the watched Edward Use his Alchemy to transform his right arm into it's Blade mode when suddenly the wall behind him blew up knocking him unconcious and burrying him under the Rubble. Suddenly a huge head appeared through the hole in the wall. "I am Gamagori Ira, Diciplinary head of Honoji academy." the man identified as Gamagori half spat half shouted. He then walked through the hole as four other forms followed. One was a small girl with pinkish hair, the other was a blindfolded man holding a bamboo sword, the third was a strange guy wearing a customised school uniform which had the neck of the uniform hiding his chin and mouth, The forth man hada yellow bandana on his head, and had fangs. All five of them looked ready to fight.

The people who were standing around watching Edward and Naruto fight started to cossip among themselves."Isn't that The Elite Four of Honoji academy?" "Why Is Ryoga with Honoji?" "If it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get" One of the spectaters rushed forward to attack the intruders. "We at Ishiyama don't take kindly to people tearing up our school. That's our job." He rushed towards the man with the bamboo sword but was instantly knocked out by a quick hit from his sword. "Sangeyama, you baturd." screamed one of the first guy's conrades as he and three others tried to attack him from different directions. Sangeyama merely took them all out faster than the eye could follow. "I am a Nen master and my En enables me to see everything. you can't surprise me" exclaimed a victorious Sangeyama." _**'Who are these people? And what is this Nen? Naruto was using it earlier as well. IS Nen the replacement for chakra in this world?' **_wondered Kyuubi as he watched how efortlessly Sangeyama defeated the small fry.

"That's Enough" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to look and saw a blue haired man standing heroically as his cape flew behind him. He was shirtless so the cape was all he wore. He had strange red Shades as he turned towards the Elite four of Honoji Academy. "When you challenge Ishiyama you challenge the great Oni Leader, Kamina-Sama." "Yeah, Kamina-Sama" cheered the Spectaters and three more figures appeared next to Kamina. One was a boy with long black hair in a pigtail, another was a boy wearing a green uniform, the third was a man wearing the normal Ishiyama uniform holding two tonfa, One in each hand. "It's the four grand Kings of ishiyama" shouted the Ishiyama students as the four grand kings walked towards the Elite four plus one to begin their match.

"gwahahahahaha. Very well, We shall work for you as long as you keep your end of the bargain. Taka is now under your command." laughed a crazy sadistic white haired man holding a huge blade. Next to him was a calm looking man who was feeding birds birdseed from the palm of his hand. behind him in the corner of the room was a red haired girl and she too smiled in a sadistic way as they all stared at their new boss. Their boss, a black haired woman, nodded and turned to leave with her three new underlings following her from behind. "Good. finally I have the power needed for my Revenge. you just wait Uchiha Sasuke, you will regret the day you chose Kiryuin Satski for an opponent."

"Damn you Ranma" shouted out Ryoga as he jumped towards the black pigtailed boy trying to punch him, Ranma merely jumped back causing Ryoga to create a large crater in the middle of the hallway. "Hey Ryoga, What you doing with these clown?" Ranma asked, dodging Ryoga as he tried to throw punch after punch at Ranma, who kept dodgeing. "Silence Ranma, for what you did to Akane is Unforgivable. I will never forgive you." "Hold on Ryoga, I don't even know anyone called Akane. Arn't you getting mixed up about something again?" at this Ryoga stopped punching and seethed with rage. "Unforgivable. Denying Your Fiance's existnce? You don't deserve to have Akane. I willbe the one to destroy you RANMA!" at that Ryoga was surrounded in his green aura of killing intent as he charged at Ranma.

Watching Ranma and Ryoga disapear down the halls, The guy wearing the green uniform shrugged and turned to the Elite four. "Looks like we will have to do this without them. I'll take the nerdy looking guy in the back. Which guy do you two want?" The tonfa wielding guy laughed. "You seem to be under a misconception yuusuke. I am not here to take part in some match between Ishiyama and Honoji, I am here to bite all of you for disturbing the peace." The tonfas he was holding then had a violet flame surrounding them as he jumped forward and instantly knocked out the small pink haired girl before turning towards Sangeyama who blocked with his bamboo blade. "You won't beat me so easily Hibari" shouted Sangeyama as he and Hibari began trading blows.

Yusuke then pointed his finger at the 'nerdy guy' and a nen bullet was released which headed straight for him. The nerdy guy dodged only for yuusuke to appear behind him and punch him in the face. He slid back a few feet was wasn't knocked out. Meanwhile Gamagori was about to punch Kamina from above but kamina caught his fist in a single hand. "A cowardly attack from behind will never harm a real man. you disapoint me Gamagori Ira." Growling Gamagori increased his size further. "I ate the Grow Grow Devil's fruit and gained the power to make myself, or any part of me increase in size drastically. No matter how manly you are you can't hold up a 15 ton giant fist." Kamina merely laughed. "15 tons or 15 million tons. It makes no difference to me. Rather than rely on a devil's fruit for power, a Real man must get his own hands dirty to build the road towards his destiny. If you get bigger and stronger, I just need to become stronger as well."

Suddenly there was the sound of a lightning strike as a figure appeared from the hole in a flash of elictricity. A man with black hair in the shape of a chicken stood where a second ago there was no one. his eyes had two red symbols in them and his hands were filled with electrical currents. _**"It can't be, It's him!"**_ muttered Kurama starring at the figure who turned to him and smiled. "Well if it isn't the Dead last. You've shrunk Naruto." Suddenly Honoji students appeared and kneeled before this new figure as he slowly walked towards Kurama. Suddenly Hibari jumped forward to attack him only for Hibari to go right through him in a burst of Elictricity. "Tss. a Logia." Kurama growled as he turned towards the latest intruder_**. "What is the Meaning of this Uchiha Sasuke?"**_

A\N- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Included many characters and ellements from many different animes. If you have trouble recognicing where a certain character or ability is from, Just ask me and I will answer any questions, if possible. I mainly centered around a few characters this chapter, More characters will show up, and other characters will get their own time i th spotlight next time. So don't expect Ishiyama characters to be the main characters in other words. I have provided hints on other characters and organisasions that will become important later. Not all characters remember their old lives as you have seen, and for those that do their powers have changed, but although their minds don't remember their bodies do. Don't expect people to have only one power. As for chakra, Only the Bijuu have chakra. I added and deleted different powers as I saw fit. Hope you continue reading the rest, FrozenShadowWolf out.


End file.
